Crab people, crab people, crab people
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: un nuevo plan para dominar el mundo *Creek*


Fic dedicado a mi Tokis, espero que te guste

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

Crab people, crab people, crab people…

La pegajosa cancioncita resonaba como un himno en las cavernosas cuevas donde comúnmente vivía la raza de la gente cangrejo, en ese momento se encontraban todos reunidos al centro para escuchar las palabras de quien era su actual líder, una vez que apareció todos guardaron silencio de inmediato

-¡gente cangrejo! ¡Hermanos! – Hablo el líder levantando sus tenazas al aire- tengo grandes noticias para todos nosotros, esta mañana mis consejeros y yo ideamos el plan perfecto no solo para obtener el control del mundo, sino también para vengarnos de ese maldito pueblo llamado South park, el cual como recordaran, frustro uno de nuestros planes anteriores y nos sumió más en nuestra desgracia-

La audiencia empezó a cuchichear recordando el incidente que había sucedido cuando intentaron volver a todos los hombres del mundo en metrosexuales pasivas, pero las mujeres de South Park habían intervenido –junto a un niño pelirrojo y una pareja gay- echando a perder todo su esfuerzo

-sé que fue un hecho lamentable –continúo el cangrejo líder- pero ahora tenemos un plan infalible y lo haremos usando el poder más poderoso que tenemos… –pausa dramática- ¡el poder de la homosexualidad!-

La mayoría de los presentes comenzó a vitorear a su líder y solo pocos de ellos mantenían aun su cara de duda respecto a usar el "gay power" para hacerse del control mundial, uno de ellos se animó a cortar las alabanzas y preguntarle a su líder si estaba seguro de su plan

-¡CLARO QUE ESTOY SEGURO! A diferencia de nuestro intento anterior hoy tenemos un arma más poderosa, y lo que es mejor, fuero los mismos tontos de South Park quien nos la dieron-

-¿qué clase de arma?-

-¡EL CREEK!- grito en pose de victoria mientras elevaba las tenazas y el resto de los cangrejos grito de la emoción al escuchar nombrar a su OTP

-¿no entiendo el plan?- dijo uno de los cangrejos escépticos

-¿Qué no has escuchado la frase _"yo soy tu Craig y tú eres mi Tweek"?_ la gente de South Park y todo el mundo ADORA el Creek, es la pareja favorita de todos…-

-¡también la nuestra!- grito un cangrejo entre la multitud siendo seguido por los gritos de fujoshi de sus compañeros

-¿lo ven? Todos aman el Creek, el plan consiste en secuestrarlos y exigir el control mundial a cambio de su libertad, NO les haremos nada malo ni los separaremos, solo los usaremos para obtener lo que queremos-

La gente cangrejo grito emocionada por lo que ellos pensaban era el plan maestro, pues no solo conseguirían hacerse del dominio mundial, sino que también estarían cerca de su OTP y podrían aprovechar para tomarles fotos exclusivas, mostrarles sus fanarts, o pedirles que se dieran un besito; al ver a su pueblo tan feliz el líder cangrejo pensó que había tenido la mejor idea del mundo, él sabía que la pareja Creek tendría una cita en los siguientes días, y aprovecharía ese momento para raptarlos, se llegó a sentir muy seguro respecto a su plan

" _son solo niños, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"_

 _ **Crab people, crab people, crab people**_

Los días pasaron y tal como el líder cangrejo lo había planeado, mando a cuatro de sus cangrejos más fuertes -con disfraces de humano, obviamente- para secuestrar a la pareja yaoi mas linda de todas, que en ese momento se encontraba teniendo una cita en la cafetería Tweak Bross

-awww son tan lindos- dijo uno de los cangrejos mientras miraba "disimuladamente" a la parejita sentada tres mesas lejos de ellos

-deja de mirarlos -le advirtió otro- no queremos que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia-

-no se percataran de nosotros -le contesto el cangrejo- prácticamente todos aquí lo están observando, solo mira al señor Tweak, hasta parece que le va a dar un orgasmo-

Y era cierto, la atención de todos en la cafetería estaba centrada en ambos niños -que se limitaban a comer galletas y beber café o leche- la gente los miraba con los ojos brillantes, mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión exagerada de orgullo, algunos incluso se tomaban el atrevimiento de fotografiar a los pequeños con sus teléfonos celulares, después de casi media hora de esa escena, la pareja se levanto de la mesa y se tomaron de la mano para salir del local -arrancando un suspiro en todos-

-¿a donde irán chicos?- pregunto la señora Tweak con su voz maternal

-¡gha!-

-diviértanse- contesto la mujer que al parecer era la única que entendía lo que significaban los gritos de su hijo

-¡y si lo hacen que sea con consentimiento mutuo!- les grito Richard Tweak con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de que salieran

Ambos niños salieron -muy abochornados- y rápidamente de la cafetería, lo menos que querían era que el padre de Tweek les obsequiara condones -otra vez-, en cuanto salieron la gente cangrejo de inmediato se levanto de la mesa, pago la cuenta de cuatro vasos de agua, unas galletas saladas, unos dorilocos, tres sopas maruchan, una orden de enchiladas verdes y unas mentitas y salieron tras los chiquillos a una distancia "prudente"

 ** _Crab people, crab people, crab people_**

Los niños habían ido a jugar videojuegos a la mansión de Token Black, cuya casa al ser la típica de gente rica estaba mas llena de seguridad que la casa del presidente, así que los cangrejos se tuvieron que esperar un par de horas escondidos entre los arbustos, mientras esperaban fumaban un cigarrillo, leían las revistas Vogue y platicaban de anécdotas del pasado

-¿recuerdan cuando volvimos gay a todo este pueblo?-

-¡como olvidarlo!-

-fue como la época dorada para nosotros-

-yo era uno de los camarografos de "los fantásticos cinco"-

-¡y quien diría que el Creek se terminaría haciendo real! yo le apostaba mas al Style-

-¿Style? debes estar mal de la cabeza, el Kyman tiene mas posibilidades-

-claro que no, el vinculo entre Stan y Kyle es único, ellos no se dan cuenta pero sus sentimientos son mas que amistad-

-¡claro que es mas que amistad! son como HERMANOS del alma, Stan tiene a Wendy y se nota que la ama, en cambio el Kyman es la clásica relación amor odio cargada de tensión sexual...es como el Creek-

-oh, no compares el Kyman con el Creek, a diferencia del Kyman en el Creek se nota que se quieren y están hechos el uno para el otro-

-claro que no, ¿no recuerdas la primera vez que se trataron? fue prácticamente peleando-

-¡del odio al amor solo hay un paso!-

-pues mas de uno, tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo para que se volvieron amigos y después novios-

-y quien se imaginaria que fueran ellos precisamente gay-

-nah...se les notaba un poco-

-claro que no, bueno, tal vez a Tweek un poco, pero Craig parecía el tipo mas hetero que te pudieras encontrar-

-¿hetero de donde? cuando la moda metrosexual llego nuestro "Craigcito" fue de los primeros en vestirse de rosa y uno de los últimos en dejarlo, usaba una estola de plumas y se pintaba los labios-

-era bálsamo-

-lo que fuera, usaba con extracto de cereza-

-shhh -los silencio otro cangrejo- ya están saliendo de la mansión-

Y en efecto, la pareja salia de la residencia Black despidiéndose de su afroamericano amigo; la gente cangrejo siguió con el plan establecido y empezaron a seguir a los niños, si bien su líder les había dicho que no se trataba de un trabajo difícil lo estaban empezando a dudar, ya que la pareja se la pasaba siempre llamando la atención de todos y eso evitaba que estuvieran solos, de modo que no podían secuestrarlos tan fácilmente como ellos tenían pensado, pasaron la tarde siguiéndolos por el centro comercial, el lago Stark, la tienda de armas de Jimbo y la feria local, para cuando el atardecer se estaba acabando y la noche hacia acto de presencia los pobres cuatro cangrejos tenían las pequeñas patas adoloridas y se sentían incómodos de estar usando sus disfraces de humano por todo un día

-¡por las nalgas de Nicki Minaj! que esto acabe pronto por favor- exclamo uno de ellos

-te entiendo, esto a sido muy cansado y ni siquiera hemos podido acercarnos ni un poco-

-me duelen las tenazas-

-miren, se están metiendo a un callejón solitario-

Los otros cangrejos observaron y era cierto, lo cual los alegro y percantandose de que la calle estaba desierta, entraron también al semi obscuro y húmedo callejón, se acercaron lentamente y pudieron escuchar a los dos menores manteniendo una conversación

-te juro que caga vivir aquí- dijo una voz nasal que no podría ser mas que de Craig Tucker

-¡gha! lo siento, mi padre puede llegar a ser extraño y molesto gran parte del tiempo-

-no lo decía por tu padre, lo decía por toda esta situación...el estar siempre bajo el acoso de toda la gente es estresante, de verdad extraño esos días en los que solo me preocupaba por ver Red Racer o pasaba las tardes castigado en la oficina de sr. Mackey-

-ngh... ¿ya no te ha castigado?-

-no, el director PC le dio ordenes de tratar bien a las minorías y a nosotros por ser gays-

-¡gha!-

-odio esto-

-...-

-...-

-¿quieres que terminemos?- pregunto Tweek con voz seria- si eso te haría sentir mejor yo no dudaría en hacerlo, y te prometo que ahora no exagerare las cosas ni sobre actuare, si quieres podríamos decir que fue mi culpa y...-

-no, no es necesario hacer eso -contesto el pelinegro tomando la mano del rubio- no es eres tu y no soy yo...¡es este jodido pueblo que no nos deja respirar ni un momento! sabes, me gusta estar contigo, soy feliz cuando paso el tiempo a tu lado y se que tu sientes lo mismo, pero me gustaría hacerlo sin tener al maldito pueblo encima-

-¡JESUCRISTO,PUEDEN SALIR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, YA SABEMOS QUE NOS ESTÁN ESPIANDO!-

Grito el rubio de forma histérica, los cuatro cangrejos al saberse descubiertos no vieron por que seguir escondiéndose y salieron de detrás de unos contenedores de basura, poniéndose en una pose "cool" y quedando frente a la pareja

-así que nos descubrieron- dijo uno de ellos

-nos han estado siguiendo desde la mañana -dijo Craig con voz fría- es fácil notarlo porque no son los típicos fans que vemos a diario ¿quienes son y que es lo que quieren?-

-vaya...entonces lo sabían... ¡como sea! ustedes vendrán con nosotros-

-gha ¿ir con ustedes? ¿porque?-

-permitanos presentarnos adecuadamente, nosotros somos la gente cangrejo-

Las pieles de sus disfraces humanos comenzaron a caerse y ser rotas desde el interior, dejando salir por fin a los cuatro cangrejos

-¡¿que mierdas, es enserio?!-exclamo Craig

-si, y ahora ustedes vendrán con nosotros para poder intercambiar su libertad por el dominio mundial, les recomendamos que lo hagan por las buenas, son nuestra OTP y no nos gustaría lastimarlos-

La pareja miro fijamente a los cangrejos por varios minutos y después se vieron entre ellos con una mirada cómplice, dándose una sonrisa de medio lado que termino en carcajada para sorpresa de los cuatro cangrejos

-¿por que se ríen?-

-de verdad...ngh... ¿creen que les tenemos miedo e iremos con ustedes?- respondió Tweek

-nos los llevaremos por la fuerza de ser necesario-

-así que no intenten resistirse o...-

Las palabras del cangrejo fueron cortadas al salir volando por los aires después de que un rayo láser lo mandara a volar, los otros tres se dieron cuenta de que dichos rayos venían de los ojos de Craig Tucker

-¿quieren ser los siguientes?- pregunto el azabache mientras una chispa azul salia de su ojo izquierdo

-ngh...déjamelos a mi- dijo Tweek sacando _-de-quien-sabe-donde-_ una bazooka y apuntando con ella al trió de cangrejos asustados que se abrazaban entre ellos- tienen un minuto para salir de mi vista, o si no los volare en mil pedazos y beberé mi café con sangre de gente cangrejo-

No paso ni un minuto para que los cangrejos salieran corriendo asustados del callejón, después del pueblo, del condado y del país

 ** _Crab people, crab people, crab people_**

Reporte de misión:

 _"Nuestros intentos por secuestrar a Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak han sido en vano, y no por que seamos uno inútiles, oh, no claro que no, pero la amada OTP no solo es protegida por todo el pueblo el general, si no que ellos son emmm... ¿como decirlo? PELIGROSOS por si mismos, Tucker tiene ese extraño poder de "rayos láser peruanos", Tweek aparentemente viaja con una bazooka en el bolsillo (no pregunten como) ademas de que tuvimos suerte de que no usaran sus conocimientos en sumo y box con nosotros, en conclusión, nuestra amada OTP es mas cabrona que bonita y no nos queremos meter en problemas con ellos,al momento de leer ese reporte nosotros tres (si 3, uno de nosotros salio volando y no sabemos si esta vivo, muerto o rostizado) estaremos en alguna playa tailandesa disfrutando de un merecido descanso, si quiere mandar a mas gente por Tweak y Tucker hágalo, pero no diga que es fácil porque NO es cierto, volveremos en un mes, sin mas que decir bye bye, saludos a todos y besitos en la cola_

 _BYE"_

* * *

 **Eso es todo :D**

Sayonara!


End file.
